


Dear John

by irrelevant



Category: One Piece
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-10
Updated: 2010-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrelevant/pseuds/irrelevant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you break up with the Admiralty?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear John

To: Vice-Admiral Momonga  
Re: YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO CAPTURE THEM NOT EAT THEM

I understand your concerns and have given them much thought, but I have come to the conclusion that to do as you wish is simply not feasible. My years of service to the Marine have been most rewarding, and it is with deep regret that I feel I must tender my resignation.

Yours sincerely,  
 ~~Rear Admiral~~ X. Drake

Post Script: I'm sending this by way of those of my men who are remaining within the bounds of Naval jurisdiction; I'm afraid your messenger will not be returning, as there was an unfortunate accident.


End file.
